Our research goals for the coming year are to carry out experiments on the proposed mechanism of vitamin K carboxylation: To assure ourselves of the gamma-carboxyl requirement (H2 18O experiments). To assure ourselves that the function of vitamin K hydroquinone plus molecular oxygen is to remove the gamma hydrogen from the glutamyl residue and not in the addition of the CO2. To continue the enzyme purification. One of the two fractions we have shown to exist has been purified by further fraction, perhaps 1200-fold. We hope to obtain this fraction pure and then use it to purify the other fraction.